LLEGA A SER UNA CONFESION?¿
by Mey Zerzeliax Mcarty
Summary: Hikaru quiere confesarse a haruhi pero algunos sucesos, lo impediran? o lo mejoraran?...


_**LLEGA A SER UNA CONFESION?¿**_

**Poss akii less dejoo mii supeer fiic! adoroo a hikaru! yay! Jajajajaj xDD**

Y alli estaban, ambos gemelos discutiendo (cosa rara xDD) sobre cierta persona...

-Vale...supongo que algun dia tendre que hacerlo...- dijo con pesadez el mayor de los hitachiin.

-Como que supones? Hazlo! Ahora! - le contesto el menor.

-A-ahora? P-pero eso es mu-muy pronto...- dijo un sonrojado hikaru.

-Bueno, pues mañana!

-Esta bien...esta bien...lo hare! Pero, cuando exactamente?

-Veamos...por que no vas esta tarde a su casa?

-Ya...y con que excusa voy a ir?

-Ammm...pues...ya se! No hizimos trio ella y nosotros dos para un trabajo de clase?

-Si...pero se hace los TRES juntos...

-Pues le diras que me he torcido el tobillo y no he podido ir! Que has ido a informarselo, pero pasas y te le declaras!

-Vaya...si que haces buenos planes, jajajaja...!

-Pues claro! Jajajaja!

-Esta decidido! Esta tarde me declarare a haruhi! - dijo con cierto deje de sonrojo...

Ding Dong! ( timbre de la puerta xP)

-Ya voy, un momento! - hikaru se tenso en el momento de escuchar ESA voz...

-Ah! Hola hikaru! Pasa... - saludo alegremente ( vamos, como 100pre)...

-Mmm...hola – le contesto el gemelo indiferente, o eso parecia...

-Ey! Donde esta kaoru? - pregunto haruhi

-Veras, se a torcido el tobillo, y he venido a avisarte de que tendremos que hacer el trabajo otro dia, jeje... - le explico hikaru a la vez que se sentaba en el sofa...

-Que? Esta bien? Es muy grave? - pregunto haruhi preocupada, lo que puso celoso al chico...

-Si, no te preocupes, no es muy grave, si no me habria quedado con el, por si necesitaba algo... - dijo simulando preocupacion.

-Oh, ya veo...me alegro de que no sea nada grave, jejeje... - dijo ella sonriente mientras imitaba a hikaru y se sentaba junto a el, demasiodo cerca para las hormonas del chico.

-Ya...yo tambien...Bu-bueno la verdad es qu-que he venido po-porque queria decirte algo im-importante – le dijo hikaru con nervisismo y un leve sonrojo, cosa que extraño a la joven...

-Y dime...que es?

-Ammm...ve-veras... - empezo a decir hikaru, pero haruhi ya no le estaba escuchando, pues, por un descuido suyo, habia dirijido su mirada a los labios de el, a esos labios tan apetecibles, poco a poco se fue acercando, ya no pensaba, no escuchaba y lo peor, no reaccionaba ni reaccionaria ante nada...

Hikaru, nervioso por la proximidad de ella se sonrojo notablemente, y al darse cuenta de como se acercaba a su cara, no ayudo nada a que bajara su sonrojo...hikaru empezo a entrecerrar los ojos, pero no los cerro, queria seguir mirando esos grandes y expresivos ojos de haruhi pero los cerro del todo al sentir la respiracion entrecortada de ella...sus respiraciones se mezclaban se hacian una...cuanto habia deseado hikaru este momento...sintio el leve roze de los suaves labios de haruhi, lo que provoco un nudo en su garganta, y un ligero cosquilleo que fue aumentando cuando ella lamio su labio inferior...el queria mas...queria mas de ese beso, pero ella se habia detenido para, saborear? Sus labios, hikaru no pudo aguantar mas y acorto la distancia que quedaba, si esque quedaba alguna...ambos estaban entregados en ese beso, no sentian nada que no fueran los labios del otro...poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad...hikaru paso sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la menuda cintura de ella, atreyendola mas hacia el, haruhi al notar esto paso sus brazos por el cuello de el acercando mas sus cara y introduciendo su lengua en la boca del pelirrojo...al principio, sus lenguas batallaban para ver quien exploraba la boca del otro pero poco despues, comenzaron a hacer una especie de, baile? No sabria decir si esa era la palabra correcta, hikaru separo sus bocas para poder respirar pero no habrio los ojos, preferia dejarlos cerrados...a enfrentar a haruhi, aunque, habia sido ella quien habia iniciado el beso despues de todo, asi que decidio abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con unas grandes orbes castañas, se sorprendio al notar que los ojos de haruhi transmitian felicidad, y tenian un brillo que nunca habia visto, y acompañados con una dulce sonrisa sincera aunque con los labios ligeramente rojos, al igual que sus mejillas, la hacia ver mas hermosa que nunca...

-A sido sensacional... - el mayor de los gemelos hitachiin enrojecio ante el comentario de la castaña...

-Mmmm... - le contesto, sin saber que decir exactamente

-Bueno y que era eso que me querias decir? - pregunto inocentemente, a lo que una sonrisa burlona se formo en el rostro el pelinaranja, habia tenido una idea...

-Quien sabe? Se me olvido con todas estas sensaciones...ya sabes... - haruhi se sonrojo ante lo dicho por el chico.

-Va-vale... - jajajajajaja, lo habia conseguido! Habia besado a haruhi! Y, lo mejor, ahora le robaria algun que otro beso cuando estubieran a solas...ya tendria tiempo de declararse, esto era muchisimo mejor, por no decir divertido...

**TATAAAAN!**

**FIIN! =P**

**wenoo sii less gustoo dejeen reviews plisss... TT-TT**

**sk me gutta teneer reviews, como a toh el mundo supongo xDD!**

**poss esoo Bss a toh el mundo, personas, perros o lo que sea que haya leiio mii fiic, jejeje...**


End file.
